Party fowls
by legogamma
Summary: Dipcifica don't forget to review if you liked it and constructive criticism is encouraged and this is my first story I will try harder next chapter


It was the school dance and dipper was the only one without a ble asked ''brobro you alright." he lied and said "yeah I'll be OK." Then Dipper saw Pacifica crying he went over to her and asked "Hey Pacifica you alright?" She looked up at hip tears in her eyes and makeup smuged and started to sob "No *snif* snif* he dumped me for my best friend he didn't even say sorry*sob*." Dipper then grabbed her and embraced her in a tight hug and said "Hey well then that is his loss."Pacifica then pushed away a little and looked in to dipper's deep brown eyes and starred for a minute and asked him "Dipper why are you *snif* doing this *snif*." He then replied and said "because i...i...because I like you and that's why I am going to do this." He speed off and Pacifica watched as he went right up to her date and started to yell at him she watched in shock as her ex pushed dipper and dipper started to pound his face with fury in his eye's his brown beautiful eye's. Mable rushed over to dipper who was above Johnathan and pulled Dipper off of him. Then she saw Johnathan's face most likely a broken nose and fractured jaw neither Mable or Pacifica had ever seen him this angry before. She asked him "what heck had happened why did you beat the crap out of Johnathan?" He didn't reply he ran over to pacifica and grabbed her into his arms and looked at her bright blue eyes and got her beach blond hair out of her face and held her face in his strong hands and she said "Thank you Dipper and I...I like you too." and he leaned in and pecked her soft lips and then she pulled him back for one more. They got up hand in hand and they walked out of the dance and went back to the shack. Still holding hands they walked up to Mable and Dippers room the attic they laid down on his bed and he held her tightly as the laid there. Around two hours later Mable opened the door to their room and say them laying together and stayed quiet and went to bed. Dipper woke up before both of the girl and noticed he was still holding pacifica and he looked at her while she slept he thought she looked like an angle. She began to stir a little then turned to dipper and hugged him even closer to her he hugged her back. She turned to him and said "Thank you dipper for being here for me." He he looked down at her and put the hair that was in her face behind her ear and kissed her with compassion and she kissed back with just the same amount of e started to bite and nibble on his lip "mmmmmmhhhhhh...dippppperrr...mmmmmmmmhhhhhh" she moaned. Then from downstairs stan yelled up "Breakfast is ready kids come on down." Dipper got up with Pacifica and woke up Mable she rolled over and sat up. She then said to Dipper with a smile on her face " Hey dippinsauce you're rocking that lipstick." with a confused look he said "what?" Then he remembered what he had been doing this morning and last night he then blushed and said "oh yea ha" she continued to smirk and walked then went to the bathroom and washed his face off. Then him and Pacifica then walked down as they got downstairs stan asked "hey dip did Pacifica spend the night?" Dipper turned to reply "Um yea grunkle stan." Stan looked over to him and said " well ok as long as tomfoolery went on it is ok." They all sat down at the table and ate the pancakes that had been prepared. When they finished Mable took all the plates to wash them. Dipper and Pacifica then went out side there was still small traces of dew on the ground. Pacifica then reached for Dippers hand and he met her half way and grabbed hers and they walked off the porch and into store part of the shack and Wendy say him walk in he was in his sweat pants from this morning so his six pack was showing she thought to herself "mmmhhh those abs dipper mmmhhh." Then she noticed someone walk in behind him holding his hand then she noticed who it was " Hey good morning Dipper oh... hey Pacifica what are you doing here." Dipper answered for her and told Wendy what happened last night. Wendy then turned to Pacifica with saddened eyes and said " oh Pacifica you don't deserve to be treated like that." She then put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her when she released her Pacifica thanked her and then her and Dipper walked back to the house and went back up to his room and later down for some more Mable walked in and gave the report on how sever Jonathan's injurys were " OK so Johnathan has a broken jaw three teeth knocked out and a broken nose." Dipper then turned to Mable and said "serves him right for what he did." Pacifica then turned to him and looked at his deep brown eyes he turned and gave her a quick but compassionate kiss and then hugged her she could hear his steady breaths as she embraced him.


End file.
